


it's like herding cats

by city_of_suns



Series: give me one good honest kiss and i'll be alright [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Avatar: The Rise of Kyoshi, Avatar: The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Gen, all i'm saying is let them have nice things, literally dont even @ me im tired okay just take this, that's it they just adopt kittens and name them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/city_of_suns/pseuds/city_of_suns
Summary: Kyoshi and Lek find a box of kittens.
Relationships: Jinpa & Kyoshi (Avatar), Jinpa & Yun (Avatar), Kyoshi & Rangi, Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), Lek & Rangi (Avatar)
Series: give me one good honest kiss and i'll be alright [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984787
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	it's like herding cats

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to everyone who named a kitten! @octocaro, @gothambunny, @avrelia, @analogueheda, @angri-rangi, and @virologistandpotato on tumblr.

Rangi comes home with groceries and as she shakes off the rain, finds Kyoshi and Lek sitting in the middle of their living room, sopping wet and cooing over an equally soaked box filled with something very alive.

“In our defence,” Lek says, “it would take a cruel and heartless monster to leave them outside in the rain.”

“You’re not a cruel and heartless monster, Rangi. Right?” Kyoshi looks like a joyful (if reprimanded child) over the box of kittens. Lek is giving her big, soulful puppy eyes, and the mewing of the kittens plays on Rangi’s heart strings. She sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“If Lao Ge finds out—”

“Oh, he will, Jinpa says, coming behind her with the rest of their groceries. There’s a giant grin on his face. “There’s only one way to appease him. We have to name a kitten after him.”

“No, thank you,” Kyoshi says. “That’s inviting fate to give me death via the claws of one of my children.”

“Yeah,” Lek says, “it would be the fattest cat because it moves only to eat its owners.”

“Wait, wait,” Rangi says. “Kyoshi, say that again?”

“What?”

“Via?”

“You pronounce it  _ that _ way?” Kyoshi says.

“Via,” Rangi repeats.

“Via,” Kyoshi says.

“Via.”

“Via!”

“It’s pretty clearly via,” Jinpa says. 

“Thank you!” Rangi says. “Lek?”

“It’s via.”

“No, it isn’t,” Kyoshi says.

“You’re forgetting what’s at stake here,” Rangi says.

“Are you threatening the life of our children?”

“They’re ours now?”

“Absolutely they are! You’re going to name one!”

Lek gestures her over and Rangi kneels by the side of the box. Inside are six calico kittens, too small for their eyes to be open.

“Oh my god,” Rangi breathes, “they’re so tiny.” Her face softens, a hand coming to rest on Kyoshi’s knee and one draping over the side of the box to stroke a kitten. “Are they supposed to be this tiny?”

“They’re kittens, so I’d say so,” Lek says. Kyoshi watches Rangi’s face screw up in adoration, a strand of wet hair plastered against the curve of her cheekbone and the droplets of water still on her face illuminated by the room’s light.

Rangi’s hand comes to rest on a kitten with a sleek black black tail.

“Unagi,” she says. “I’m gonna name her Unagi.” She picks up the bundle of fur and cradles it to her chest, looking down at it with a smile on her face, and then beaming at Kyoshi. “Thoughts?”

“Yeah,” Kyoshi says. “That’s cute.”

“Oo, that’s a good one,” Jinpa says, sitting on the side of the box currently unoccupied. “I’ve got to pick which one to name Lao Ge.” Lek groans. “You can complain all you want, but I’m telling you, it’s a good way to get him to let this happen.” 

“I’m revoking your kitten-naming rights,” Lek says.

“No, you can’t, that’s a guaranteed right under the Earth Kingdom constitution.”

“Where?!”

“You would know if you studied more.”

"You're not even an Earth Kingdom citizen!"

“Lek, you still have to name a kitten,” Rangi reminds him.

“Oh, that’s a good point,” he says. “Okay. He points at a kitten whose pattern looks like dappled orange sunlight through a canopy of black leaves. “Horse.”

“Horse?!” Kyoshi looks affronted, and Jinpa laughs.

“Hey! It’s not any different than Rangi naming her kitten Unagi!”

“Yes, it is,” Kyoshi says, “because Rangi named the kitten after her tail!”

“And that’s better than just naming a kitten after an animal?”

“Yes!”

“Rangi’s objectifying her kitten by naming her for her body parts,” Lek says.

“Hey!” Rangi shields the kitten away from Lek. “you’re the one objectifying her with your terrible opinions.”

“It is an interesting take,” Jinpa says. Lek sticks his tongue out at him.

Kyoshi sends a photo of Rangi holding the kitten to her chest to their group chat.

_ Flying Opera Company  _ 😤 🤠  🔥

_ image5545.jpg _

_ Rangi and the kitten she didn’t want to keep _

_ (Kyoshi, 2:09 P.M.) _

_ KITTENS? _

_ (Wong, 2:09 P.M.) _

_ no wong you said it wrong _

_ KITTENS??????!!!!! _

_ (Kirima, 2:10 P.M.) _

_ we’re naming them rn there’s four left _

_ (Lek, 2:10 P.M.) _

_ I just said I wanted to name mine Professor _

_ Butterscotch???? _

_ (Kyoshi, 2:10 P.M.) _

_ Lek I’m naming that kitten Lao Ge _

_ and you can’t stop me. _

_ There’s two left. _

_ (Jinpa, 2:11 P.M.) _

_ no. _

_ (Lek, 2:11 P.M.) _

_ fsjkldfjklsdfjk _

_ I want to name that white one Kumo _

_ (Kirima, 2:13 P.M.) _

_ Okay wait LAO GE? _

_ Cocoa for the black one? _

_ (Wong, 2:14 P.M.) _

_ Aw, y’all are too cute _

_ Wholesome content _

_ (Jinpa, 2:15 P.M.) _

_ we’re hardened criminals _

_ (Kirima, 2:15 P.M.) _

_ the_kittens.jpg _

_ group_selfie.jpg _

_ these spot the difference games _

_ getting harder each day _

_ (Jinpa, 2:16 P.M.) _

_ stfu _

_ (Lek, 2:16 P.M.) _

_ Am I too late to name a kitten? _

_ (Yun, 2:17) _

_ It’s okay you can be Professor _

_ Butterscotch’s godfather _

_ (Kyoshi, 2:20 P.M.) _

_ Bet! _

_ (Yun, 20:21) _

“Aw, who’s a good Professor? That’s right! It’s you!” Rangi coos at the kitten, and then plants a kiss on it’s head.

“I thought you said it was a stupid name,” Kyoshi says.

“Yeah, it is. Can’t hold it against the kitten. You, though, rocks-for-brains…Absolutely, I will.”


End file.
